dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds
'Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds '''is the seventh webisode of season 3. Summary The webisode starts off with Wonder Woman and Supergirl racing each other around the track with Batgirl saying it's yet another tie. Both Wonder Woman and Supergirl are disappointed by this so Frost says they are going to settle once in for all. The next scene has Frost suggesting a old school street race around Metropolis between Wonder Woman and Supergirl without using their superpowers. Supergirl seems to be on board and hops into her large go-cart. The Flash asks Wonder Woman where her bike was but he trips over it due to it being invisible. Batgirl thanks her dad for shutting down the route for the race with her dad replying back he was happy to help as long as Batgirl keeps her promise to not ever drive over the speed limit. Soon as Frost was about the start the race, Harley arrives in her jeep and says nobody starts the race without Harley Quinn! After Frost waves the flag to start the race, all three girls take off. Next shows Wonder Woman and Supergirl driving side-by-side but Supergirl is alarmed by the approach of a building up ahead. Without luck, Supergirl crashes her vehicle into some garbage cans while Wonder Woman simply avoids and drives past. Next shows Harley driving down the street but gets stuck in traffic but uses her vehicle's unique ability to heighen itself, she gently drives over the car ahead. Next scene cuts to Steve Trevor sweeping the outdoor pavement of Capes and Crowls Cafe and Wonder Woman speeding past by him. Steve, in abolute admiration, comments how she "blows him away". Next, shows Wonder Woman and Supergirl driving by each other and they catch The Double Dare Twins robbing the local bank. Wonder Woman says she'll catch them but Supergirl snaps back and says she will. As Wonder Woman and Supergirl chases the twins down, Harley comes to a holt due to a sign on the road but Harley pushes her button in her vehicle to destroy it and drives on ahead. Back with Wonder Woman and Supergirl, they seem to have chased the twins in a small lonely dusty area of the city but they were nowhere in sight. Wonder Woman asks where they have went and Supergirl uses her x-ray vision to spot them inside a large truck. Supergirl says she got them but Wonder Woman says she's already on it. Both girls manged to catch the twins and both girls fist bumped in victory but quickly become competitive once again, both still determined to win the race. The following scene once again shows Wonder Woman and Supergirl driving side-by-side but Supergirl becomes furious by Wonder Woman's cheat of using her superpowers in the process and so she too, uses her's as well and flies past Wonder Woman, which causes Wonder Woman to get slightly angry. Both girls meet the finish line and asked Batgirl who won but then it shows Harley sitting on her vehicle with the first place trophy, eating a slice of cake while she tells Wonder Woman and Supergirl they wished they won. Harley then tells them there is still some victory cake left if they hurried which in reply Wonder Woman tells Supergirl she would race her for it. Characters Trivia *The title of this webisode references the novel ''Around the World in Eighty Days. Gallery Wonder Woman DCSHG Trough Legs.png Frost DCSHG Leg.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Eyes.png Wonder Woman DCSHG moving eyes.png Wonder Woman DCSHG angry eyes.png Harley Quinn DCSHG Eyes.png Harley Quinn DCSHG moving eyes.png Harley Quinn DCSHG angry eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG Eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG moving eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG angry eyes.png Frost DCSHG Trough Legs.png Category:Season 3 Category:Webisodes Category:Cartoon